Reversal
by The-Bored-Bookworm
Summary: Rin Akita and Len Kagamine are nothing alike. Rin is your average nerdy, shy, innocent girl. Len is your average popular playboy. Or are they... Pervy!Rin and Innocent!Len. Dedicated to Mirrors02 whose story Troublemaker gave me the idea for this story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got the idea for this fanficion from the fanfiction Toublemaker. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: yeah i own nothing**

 ** _Chapter One: Misunderstanding_**

At Yamaha high, there are two students that, despite how much they look alike and how long they have been in the same class, could not be more different.

Len Kagamine and Rin Akita are two 15 year old sophomores with the same birthday and nearly same appearance. They both have silky blond hair and striking blue eyes. They both had been in the same class since fifth grade but rarely talked to one another. Despite all this, they were quite different.

Len Kagamine is know as the schools most popular playboy. He has many friends and has girls practically throwing themselves at him. He never went out with one girl for long and rumor has it that he prefers the more experienced bodies of college girls.

Rin Akita is known as the shy, nerdy, innocent girl. She rarely socializes outside of her group of friends and would often have a book in her face even when she was with friends. She has never had a boyfriend and shoots down any boy that tries to ask her out by saying that she is too busy for them.

Even their life at home is different.

Len lives in a three bedroom house with his parents, Leon and Lola Kagamine, and his little brother, Oliver. His dad works full-time as a doctor and his mother is a full-time housewife who devotes all her time without her husband to her children. Len is never lonely at home.

Rin lives alone in a two bedroom apartment while her parents work overseas. One bedroom is for her and the other is meant for her parents when they rarely visit or for guests. Her cousin Neru lives down the street with their grandpa Nero since her parents work overseas as well. Rin was often lonely.

One thing they had in common was that they were the opposite to what everyone knew them as.

Len was really a virgin who has yet to have his first kiss. He never meant to be as popular as he had become but his handsome appearance and talent at sports had made his group of friends and the group of people who wanted to be his "friend" grow much larger than he ever wanted to. He is the type of guy that wants to take it slow with a girl and because of this he breaks up with them when he realizes that the girls really only went out with him for his body. Somehow this created the rumor that he preferred older girls instead when he really just wanted a girl that didn't try to get in his pants on the first date. Len was too scared of what his friends would say or think if he ever denied the rumors.

Rin was a nerdy girl but she was far from shy and innocent. Rin could easily talk to others but she saw no point in having too many friends and decided to have only a few friends. More surprisingly, she was an exhibitionist. One of her habits was masturbating around school and public parks. She rejected guys that asked her out mainly because she did not think that they would approve of what she was into and she would become too attached only to be rejected. She was also scared of losing her friends and causing all the other students to reject her as well.

The two of them did not interact much outside of class. Len had been to Rin's apartment once when they were paired up together for a project in seventh grade but other than that they never talked to each other outside of school.

One day while the guys soccer team was changing before practice, Rin raced towards a bush that is near the field so she could indulge in her little habit only to bump into Len as he raced to make it to practice on time.

"Whoops, sorry Rin. I didn't see you there."

 **A/N: Until next time. fun fact: the word count for the story itself was 666**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for such a long wait. School has been more stressful then i thought especially since I'm taking AP Music Theory this year.**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own magic computer voice**

 _ **Chapter Two:**_ ** _Difficulties_**

"Whoops, sorry Rin. I didn't see you there," said Len as he extended his hand out towards Rin who had fallen when they collided.

"It's fine," Rin said as she took his hand, pulling herself up with Len's help. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'll just get going."

Rin decided that I would be best if she would just leave the school, Len had seen her it would be harder for her to hide in the bushes now that the rest of the team members were on their way out of the locker room and to the field.

Unfortunately for Rin, Len took this as Rin being shy and tried to start a conversation with her.

"Umm well if you wanted to watch us practice, it's fine." She wanted to do then just watch. "Lots of students like to watch but I don't think I've seen you there before, I would have remembered someone so pretty watching us." Len saw that she seemed a bit uncomfortable so he tried to make a joke. "Or were you thinking of joining the team?"

Rin tried to laugh but it came out more nervous than intended. "No I was just going to umm.. going to.." Rin began to stutter as she tried to come up with an excuse.

 _Awe she's so shy._ thought Len as he mistook Rin's stuttering for shyness. "Come on, no need to be so shy, I'm just kidding. But with the way you run, you could join the track team instead."

"The track team?" asked Rin nervously.

"Yeah, we need more members for the next season and you seem to run pretty fast, with some training I'm sure you'll do great. Joining a sport is a good way to make friends too." Seeing the hesitant look on Rin's face, Len quickly adds "And if you're scared about meeting new people I'm on the team so there's at least one person you know." _Even though we never really talk._

"N-no it's fine I'm too busy. I need to get going umm I need to buy groceries. Bye." Rin then quickly turned around and raced out of the school, feeling rather embarrassed that once again she was mistaken for something she was not.

"She would make a good sprinter..." Len said to himself before heading to practice.

~ The Next Day ~

Rin had a rather average day up until lunch break. She had lunch with Miku, her best friend who she had known since 4th grade, Meiko, a girl that she had befriended in 6th grade after helping her with her accidental alcohol addiction, Neru, her cousin who was in the year above her, Teto and Haku, both of which she had met through Neru.

"So Rin, I heard that you turned down Len when he hit on you yesterday?" Meiko said about half way through lunch.

"What do you mean? I barely talk to the guy." asked Rin curiously while looking up from her book.

"Some people were saying that he tried hitting on you before practice but you ran away with your tail between your legs." Meiko said, earning a chuckle from most of those in their group.

"Awe my Rinny missed her chance with Len because of her shyness," said Miku before pulling Rin into a tight hug.

"It was nothing like that. He just tried to recruit me for the track team," Rin tired to explain while making her way out of the hug.

"The track team?" asked Neru, finally looking up from her phone.

"That's what I said. Anyway all that happened was that we bumped into each other, he tried to be nice by starting a conversation, and then he mentioned the track team since apparently I run fast. The closest thing to hitting on me was him calling me pretty but he probably says that to every girl." Rin stated before returning her attention to get book.

"Awe my Rinny missed out on an epic romance," screamed out Miku before pulling Rin into another tight hug, "don't worry, Miku will always love you."

"I don't need romance," deadpan Rin before flicking Miku on the forehead.

Miku spent the rest of the lunch break crying over being rejected again and the rest of the group making jokes about her one-sided love. All except Rin of course, she had a book to finish.

...

Len was also having a rather average day. He was spending his lunch with his two best friends Mikuo and Kaito on the roof so as to hide from the fangirls and stalkers.

Around the middle of lunch Mikuo started the conversation by saying "So I heard Mr. Playboy got rejected for once."

"What do you mean?" Len asked after swallowing the piece of banana that he had in his mouth.

"Word was going around that yesterday you tried to get little Miss Shyness in bed," Mikuo answered.

"Wait someone said no to a night with Len!" exclaimed Kaito as if the world was about to end.

"Hold on. Do you mean Rin? All that happen was that we bumped into each other and I asked if she wanted to join the track team but she got all shy and left instead." Len explained before returning his attention to the banana he had yet to finish.

"So in a way, you still got rejected," Kaito pointed out, earning a high five from Mikuo.

"Oh come on guys, there is no way I would hit on her. She's so shy and has rejected every guy that has asked her out." Len responded while throwing his banana peel at Kaito as revenge for his previous comment.

"Sounds like a hard nut to crack but Mr. Playboy could probably get her in bed." Mikuo said while nudging Len on the shoulder rather roughly.

Len returned the nudge before responding with "Nah, she may be pretty but, like I said before, she is way too shy. I'm pretty sure that if I tried to hold her hand that she would go running for the hills. I can barely talk to her without her coming up with an excuse as to why she has to go."

"I still think that you could get her in bed. I'm sure any of us cou-" was all that Mikuo could say before the bell rang and they had to race down the stairs back to their classroom before the teacher scolded them for being late once again.

~After School~

Rin decided to satisfy her habit in a different way today. She did not want to risk getting seen by someone like yesterday so instead of hiding in the bushes and near the field she decided to go to the roof and hide behind one of the storage containers instead.

This was one of Rin's favorite spot for a number of reasons. The type of fence that wrapped around the roof was almost like a picket fence, the space between each plank of would was enough to let her see the field below her but those on the field would be too far away not see her, let alone what she was doing. After school couples would often go to the roof top to have some alone time together and she would her the whole thing. The chance of being caught when a teacher or administrator comes to get something from the container. These are just some.

Rin threw her bag rather impatiently and sat down quickly, not caring that her skirt had gone up when she did and had now exposed her underwear. She took out some books from her bag to use as a cover up before she began looking for what she needed. She was so focused on searching her bag that she did not hear the foot steps.

"Oh crap!"

 **A/N: I hope this was worth the wait. If there are any errors feel free to tell me and don't be afraid to ask questions.**

 **Thank you for all your lovely** **reviews :D**

 **Just so you guys know, this fanfic will probably not contain smut. Maybe some mild stuff but nothing hardcore. I'm not really comfortable writing it just yet and if i were to try it would probably be really bad anyway.**

 **Fun Fact: the word count for the story in this chapter is 1332, the douple of 666.**


End file.
